1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sunglasses (and other eyeglasses), which are attached to the bill or visor of a cap. In particular, the present invention relates to attachable sunglasses in which the lens can be moved into one of several positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Sunglasses or other eyeglasses that are attachable to a hat are known in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,686 Kelman et al. disclose an eyeglass assembly for visored headgear which includes an adjustable clip for attaching the eyeglasses to the visor. The distance between the clips is adjustable, enabling the user to vary the distance between the eyeglasses and the user""s eyes. The attachment of the eyeglasses to the visor is relatively insecure. Also, the lens is fixed to posts on a hinge and is therefore not easily replaced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,102 a base having a pair of C-shaped clips is attached by VELCRO(trademark) tape to the underside of the bill of a cap. A pair of ordinary sunglasses has cylindrical members that snap into the C-shaped clips to rotatably support the sunglasses. In another embodiment, the C-shaped clip is placed on the sunglasses themselves. The lens cannot be readily replaced without disassembling the hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,005 discloses a pair of wire frames secured by VELCRO(trademark) straps to the bill of a cap. A flat shield is pivotally mounted to the two wire frames to flip either in front of the wearer""s face or up under the hill. The shield is slidably held in four small clips lacking any securing means. Being slidable, the position of the shield relative to the hinge is highly variable. Also, while the shield is replaceable, its slidability leaves it prone to falling out of the clips. In the up position the shield apparently extends past the outer end of the bill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,125 discloses a relatively long band having a pair of flat hooks that clip onto the bill of a cap. The center of the band has a bar which supports a C-shaped clip providing a hinge for a set of rotatable eyeglasses. The lens could not be readily replaced without disassembling this hinge. The eyeglasses curve to conform to the inner curved surface of a conventional cap visor. The eyeglasses have a projection that spaces the eyeglasses from the point of rotation. The glasses are mounted on the visor by means of a rigid clip having a hooked end portion into which the visor is received.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,669 a T-shaped structure is riveted to the underside of a cap bill. A sheet of sunglass material is riveted to a hinge plate that is hinged to the structure riveted onto the bill. Thus the sunglass material cannot be readily replaced without disassembling the hinge. The hinge has an over center spring to snap the sunglasses into position. The sunglass material has a wrap around feature.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,228,341 eye shield material is secured by indentations in a holder that is an integral part of a hinge. The holder is hinged to a pair of fingers that clip onto the tip of the bill of a cap. Interchangeable eye shields are not disclosed. Even if one attempted to defeat the indentations and replace the eye shield, there is no mechanism to properly position the shield relative to the hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,111 discloses a wire band encircling the bill of a cap, with an eyeglass frame rotatably mounted to the wire beneath the bill. A pair of monocular eye pieces are each suspended from a wire inserted through a hole in the eye piece frame. This form of suspension is unstable and will leave the eye pieces with a tendency to swing about the hole. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,812 for another single point attachment with a narrow clip
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,519,959 and 2,691,164 both show a pair of clips supporting a ball to provide a ball joint connection to eye shields. Arms riveted to the eye shields form part of the ball joint. Thus, the eye shields cannot be readily replaced without disassembling the ball joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 700,857 discloses a plate having key hole-shaped notches which are used to hold lenses either up against the underside of a bill or in front of a wearer""s face. The lenses cannot be readily replaced without disconnecting the assembly at the key hole-shaped notches.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,274 a lens is frictionally mounted in a U-shaped channel that has an integral hinge pin. This reference mentions removing the lens. Regardless, the U-shaped channel lacks any means for centering the lenses with respect to the hinges. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,916.
For non-flip-up eye shields that attach to the bill of a cap or the brim of a hat, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,665,513; 1,955,232 and 5,007,109.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,080; 4,859,048; and 5,261,124; as well as Design Pat. Nos. 220,290; 293,450; 322,081; and 329,445.
Thus, there is a need for a sunglass or eyeglass assembly which can be easily attached to and be retained on a cap, and in which the lens can be easily removed, either for replacing damaged lenses, changing styles or colors, or use of different prescription lenses, as can be achieved with the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pair of sunglasses or other eyeglasses that can be attached to the bill of a cap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pair of glasses whose position can be adjusted upwards or downwards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide sunglasses whose lenses are removable and which can be replaced with lenses having different colors, styles, or in the case of prescription glasses, with a lens having a different prescription.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pair of sunglasses which can be attached above and below the bill of a cap using a combination of a fastener and a barb.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide sunglasses that can be economically manufactured from durable materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cap having removable tilt-up sunglasses, which is economical to manufacture, and which can be easily used by the wearer to tilt the glasses up and down.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination cap with an attached pair of tilt-up sunglasses.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a glasses assembly for attachment to the bill of a cap. The eyeglass assembly includes a frame, a pivot member, and a set of lens members having different characteristics. The pivot member has a lens retaining receptacle for releasably holding any one of the lens member. The lens members are interchangeable in the pivot member. The lens retaining receptacle is arranged to restrict placement of the lens members to a predetermined centered position. The pivot member includes: (i) a body having a base and a wall depending from the base, and (ii) a hinge having at least one pivot pin and at least one detent feature for holding the pivot member in one or more predetermined positions. The frame terminating in a pair of ends each having a curved upper portion, the ends including a gripper opening for gripping the bill of a cap.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention an eyeglass assembly is provided for attachment to the bill of a cap. The eyeglass assembly has a lens member comprising a lens panel having an upper portion with an alignment notch therein. The upper portion includes a pair of ends. Also included is a pivot member comprising a body and a hinge. The body including a base, and a curvilinear wall depending from the base. The curvilinear wall has an alignment pin connected thereto. The curvilinear wall terminates in a pair of curved ends, thereby forming a lens retaining member. The curved ends further comprise a receptacle therein for receiving the lens member. The hinge is connected to the body and includes a detent ridge. The lens members are removable and interchangeable from the pivot member to accommodate alternate styles or colors. The eyeglass assembly includes a frame comprising an arcuate body terminating in a pair of ends. These ends have a curved upper portion terminating in a barb. These ends also include a gripper opening therein into which gripper opening the bill of a cap is receivable with the barb gripping the bill. The ends of the frame have a threaded opening in a lower portion of the body end. Each of the threaded openings receive a fastener therethrough. The bill is received within the gripper opening. The fastener engages the bill when the fastener is urged into engagement with the bill.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention there is provided, in combination, an eyeglass assembly attached to the bill of a cap. The eyeglass assembly includes a frame, a pivot member, and a lens member comprising a lens panel having an upper portion with an alignment notch therein. The pivot member comprises a body including a base, and a curvilinear wall depending from the base. The curvilinear wall has an alignment pin connected thereto. The curvilinear wall terminates in a pair of curved ends, thereby forming a lens retaining member. The curved ends further comprise a receptacle therein for receiving the lens member. The pivot member also includes a hinge having a detent ridge and terminating in a pair of pins. The pivot member also has a middle member connecting the lens retaining member with the hinge. The lens members are removable from the pivot member and lens members of alternate styles or colors are interchangeable. The frame comprises an arcuate body terminating in a pair of ends. These ends have a curved upper portion, terminating in a barb. These ends also include a gripper opening therein receiving the bill of the cap, the barb gripping the bill. A threaded opening is formed in a lower portion of the body end. Each threaded opening receives a fastener therethrough. The fastener is in threaded engagement with the bill.
By employing structure of the foregoing type, an improved eyeglass assembly is achieved. A preferred sunglass assembly is designed to fit under the bill of a cap next to the wearer""s forehead. The sunglasses are mounted on a frame to space them from the underside of the bill. The pivot point of the sunglasses is spaced from the bill. The sunglasses can flip down so they are in front of the wearer""s face or can be stored up against the underside of the bill. Preferably, the sunglasses have a relatively large lens panel that curves on its ends to shield the eyes from side glare and also has a notch for the wearer""s nose.
The preferred method of mounting the sunglasses is by hooked grippers with screws for securing the assembly to the bill. A barb, also present on the frame, engages the upper surface of the bill while the screws attach the sunglasses to the bottom surface of the bill.